Cardassian (Species)
The Cardassians are a humanoid species from the planet Cardassia Prime. Known throughout the Alpha Quadrant for their ruthlessness, the Cardassians became one of the greatest enemies of the United Federation of Planets and Klingon Empire when they joined the Dominion in 2373. Their xenophobic attitude towards other species was well established throughout the quadrant after the Setlik III massacre during the Cardassian War, as well as when their atrocities during the Occupation of Bajor were revealed after their withdrawal in 2369. In comparison to the Federation, when it is daylight on Earth it is night on Cardassia and vice versa. Also, like the time differences when it is winter on Earth it is Summer on Cardassia. Their seasons are as follows: Winter '''is June-August; '''Spring '''is September - November; '''Summer '''is December - February; and '''Fall is March - May. Room temperature on Cardassia is 92-101F depending on preference. *List of all Cardassians Physical Appearances Cardassians preferred a darker, hotter, and more humid environment than Humans. They are cold blooded, allowing their internal temperature to be regulated by that of the environment. Their blood is a purple colour. A male is average of 6'5" while a female averages 5'10" in height. Externally, Cardassians were easily recognizable by each having light-gray skin, two thick vertical neck ridges that receded back to the crown of their head and an inverted tear-shaped ridge in the center of the forehead. The ridge was thickest immediately above the eyes, protecting them and creating an especially deep-set appearance. There was also another inverted tear-shaped ridge feature in the center of the Cardassian chest. On Cardassian females, the ridge in the center of the forehead had a blue coloration, as did the second or third rung down on their neck ridges. Cardassian neck ridges were sensitive to touch and massaging them stimulated pleasure. During intercourse, their scales will swell with arousal to indicate to their mate that they are ready. Cardassians also have inner ridges, which amplifies sexual stimulation, as well as the males having ribbed penis'. They had straight hair that varied in color from dark brown to the far more common jet black. Males typically slicked their hair back, while the women had more varying hairstyles (braided). As with Humans, their hair turned white with age. Furthermore, a Cardassian's hearing was not as acute as a Human's. The Cardassians were known for their photographic memories, and some even had the ability to resist a Vulcan mind meld. Medical conditions to which Cardassians were susceptible included the Rudellian plague, Coleibric hemorrhage, Kalla-Nohra Syndrome, Pottrik Syndrome, and Yarim Fel Syndrome. A disease made up in the group includes "Dendais Syndrome" which occurs to older Cardassians increasing their libido and influencing their memory. Chemically, Cardassians had a toxic reaction to cobalt diselenide, but were immune to the toxic effects of trilithium resin. Birth and Pregnancy Like many humanoid species, Cardassians were able to produce offspring with a variety of species, including Bajorans and Kazon. The interbreeding of a Cardassian with a Vulcan or El Aurian requires medical help. Cardassians have a gestation period of 10 months. Female Cardassians cannot carry non-Cardassians to term easily and require medical intervention to make the pregnancy successful. Religion While the majority of the population is atheist, they refer to deities as Gods (plural) instead of one God, originating from the polytheistic views of Hebitian Religion which has since died out. Once even illegal to practice only in 2374 was it brought back, though still considered somewhat taboo. With only two temples on the entire planet, those who practice are looked down upon. In 2404, Kegen Damar converted to the religion and became the Pontiff. Wedding Traditions Known to be a polygamous society, this practice is generally done more so in the upper classes who can afford to look after another wife and the added children. Flirtatious behaviour amoung the Cardassian people involves insulting the other within reason. Often, genuine dislike could be misconstrued as a flirt or vice versa where a flirtatious insult taken too seriously - non-Cardassians find it difficult to be aware of the fine line or difference. In lieu of a wedding ring, Cardassians present their future spouse with a decorated haircomb. Their typical wedding dresses are of a purple or royal blue colour. The females are required to take the male name and divorces are common, though they favour the male. Holidays #'Patriot Day: '''On January 12th, Cardassians celebrate Cardassian Pride and Patriotism: much like the American Independence Day. #'Military Day: In honour of all fallen Legates and military officers in the past, this is held on February 11th of every year and is akin to Veterns Day in the United States. #'Occupation Day: '''Now a defunct holiday on March 1st, this is rarely practised any more however, it signals the beginning of the Cardassians exploration into Bajor and Bajoran space: this is akin to Columbus Day in the United States. #Damar Day: Celebrated on April 4th, this is a holiday akin to President`s Day in the United States where the birthday of Legate Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar is honoured. #'Father`s Day: 'On the first Sunday in May, Cardassian father`s are honoured. #'Way of Oralius: 'Only practised by Hebitians, this is 40 days of sacrifice in various ways in honour of the Pantheon and Oralius. It is practised between April 20th and May 20th and originated as a way to conserve food for the coming winter. It is likened to Lent in the Christian Religion. #'Celebration Day: 'On June 2nd week, the end of the Dominion War is celebrated: this is much like memorial Day in the United States. #'Legate Eron Bern Day (LEB): In honour of Eron Bern CP/Eron Bern and his efforts in the Dominion War and Civil Wars after, this holiday is on the third monday in July. It is akin to MLK Day in the United States. #'Mother`s Day: '''On the third Sunday in August, Cardassian mother`s are honoured. #Skoo Day: Like Groundhog day on Earth, Skoo day brings a skoo out on September 2nd and if it sees it shadow they are going to get a longer winter. #'Uzantine Day: Named after the Hebitian Goddess of Love Uzani, this day is for couples to celebrate together on October 14th: this is the Cardassian version of Valentines. #'Family Day: '''Celebrated November 13th, this day is to reinforce the importance of family within the Cardassian society. #'Warp Memorial Day: 'Honouring their first achievements with warp capabilities, held on December 18th. Entertainment Though Cardassians are known for being a rather serious race to outsiders, they do have a fair amount of entertainment. Using a currency of Leks, there are a vast amount of places to go and things to see. A common children's song is '2000 Magba Beasts Eating in the Forest.' A popular author of romance books is named Seyoun Volta and has two series of books, one with at least five novels. *'Restaurants: Stars, Xe-Niffy Nook, Culat Cafe and Yamato are popular Known food establishment. *'Food and Drink:' FishyTemple (drink), Fish Juice and Pan (food); a focus on fish flavours. *'Clubs and Bars:' Galleon, Vertigo, Lucky Stars, Luste, Salty Brine and The Drunken Geko. *'Music:' N'Tune and Jenner Brothers. Music in clubs tends to have a focus on the techno/industrial. *'Movies:' Legacy Damar: The Untold Story, Kronman, Jurassic Skoo and Purple Death. *'Fashion:' SiiSii Darin and Venik's. Academics Cardassians considered their educational system to be unparalleled in the Alpha Quadrant, and educational attainment was regarded as a key asset in Cardassian society. Cardassian children were often put into intensive mind training programs from as early as three or four. It is because of these mind training programs that some Cardassians were able to resist a Vulcan mind meld. Cardassians were also trained during this time to have photographic memories. A typical view of how children should be raised was summed up in Dukat's statement "Education is power... joy is vulnerability." Females are known to be more adept at engineering. Common prestigious professions include doctors, scientists and Archons (lawyer). *Balatla - Private school where Cydja Damar-Bern/Cydja Bern once went, seeing a Dr. Esten and teacher Talara Deor. *Aulding Boarding School - Boarding school where Merik Evek CP/Merik Evek once attended. *University of Cardassia: The main higher learning centre of the planet. Unlike the Academy, civilians have more time to spend on recreation and more time off. The first semesters of all civilian schooling runs from February to June with the month of July as a holiday; while the second semester from August to December with the month of January as a holiday. Military Information The modern Cardassian Union employed a modern military made up of both males and females. The actual size and percentage of males and females serving was unknown, but it was primarily male. Ordinarily the Cardassian military was a volunteer force, but during emergencies Cardassians could be drafted. In 2372, after the destruction of the Obsidian Order (which became the Cardassian Bureau of Intelligence) the previous year, actions of the Cardassian Dissident movement restored the Detapa Council's authority. During Cardassia's membership in the Dominion, Gul Dukat appointed himself leader of the Cardassian people, eliminating civilian oversight. Under the Central Command were a number of semi-autonomous "Orders" which were roughly similar to a numbered fleet in function. Each order seemed to recruit its own members and while no hierarchy existed some orders were more prestigious than others. Continuing from the changes made after the Dominion, the Detapa counsel continues to act as a civilian government, however the military is in full control of the planet and all its laws/resources. A Triumvirate was formed which consists of the first through third order Legates that act as a balance for military power. Full information on ranks and orders can be found at Cardassian Military Ranks. Known military vessels include: *Prakesh *Mavelle *Tasok *Danuree Wars #Dominion War (2373-2375): While spending much of the war allied with the Dominion, Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar played a key part in turning the tides and winning the war for the Alpha Quadrant. #Romulan-Cardassian War (2379-2381): Spurred by the terrorist attack of the ThermoPox Virus, millions of Cardassians died as a result. #Romulan-Cardassian War II (2384-2386): Started as a ploy to get more dilithium, Romulans went to a head with Prime once more, only to lose Remus. Academy Cardassians, male or female, are permitted to join the academy when they are 15 years old. The training is extremely intense and cadets are required to live in cramped quarters and experience communal showers. Female officers, while accepted within the military, are stereotyped as either homosexual or promiscuous. Training typically lasts four years. Once they graduate they are given a rank and placement according to their education. Service in the military academy is equivalent to a University degree. The first semester is from January to June, while the second is from July to December. The academy does not cost an officer initial debt, however, they will owe the state so many years of service. Often, orphans who have been relying on the state throughout their lives will be forced into military service in order to pay off their debts.' '''Cadets have a total of 10 days vacation per semester which they can take in sets of 5 days in March, June, September, and December. There are also holidays they can take off. All cadets must take on an internship during their 4th year at the academy and those living on campus for the full 4 years can apply to graduate a semester early. In order to enrol in the military, a person must be 15 years of age by the time the semester is to start. If a person turns 15 on April, then that person would start the 1st year on July (not on January). The military academy is equivalent to a university program. Cardassian Animals A '''Cardassian vole' is an animal native to Cardassia Prime. Cardassian voles are about 25 centimetres long, have little hair on their bodies, and are generally regarded as pests. They have six legs and are attracted to energy fields. Voles feature spoon-shaped impression on their foreheads, similar to those of Cardassians, and lines at the base of the cheeks (under the ears). Other animals include a Lapeer, a wolf like creature, as well as a Helus Beetle, which is very poisonous. *Skoo *Alligandors The Cardassian Union *Kron is very important for it's dilithium deposits and a military strong hold for it's strategic position within the Union. Many officers are sent here when they have misbehaved or as a punishment. Only military personnel are permitted on the planet. The average temperature is 40-30F. *Chin'toka System is a Cardassian star system located near the Federation border, containing four planets, two of them inhabited. It was the scene of two major confrontations in the Dominion War. *'Empok Nor' was a Cardassian space station located in the Trivas system, almost identical to Terok Nor (later known as Deep Space 9). The Cardassians abandoned it in 2372, leaving behind standard booby-traps that target non-Cardassians. In 2375, Dukat brought fifty members of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths to establish a community on Empok Nor with him as their master. Dukat later fled the station when his control over his followers unraveled, and the remaining Cult members decided to return to Bajor with Kira aboard the USS Defiant. Because of this association with the Pah-Wraiths, Empok Nor is the guarding space station for the Red Wormhole which leads into the Delta Quadrant. This is the base for the Cardassians Kazon Alliance. *mBetazed was added in 2383, Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar sent nearly 60 000 officers with no family or anything to show for themselves on Prime to the Mirror Universe with Eron Bern CP/Eron Bern who has been posing as Aide Onel Brosan. Occupying mBetazed, Cardassian forces are using the planet to mine near by dilithium to keep the Unions planets running. Geography *Capital City - Capital of the planet. *Larkarian City - Main city that was destroyed in Dominion War, 2375 then rebuilt. *Lakat - Former capital before the war. *Culat - Cultural center of the planet *Khu'laa - Ancient city of the Hebitians. *Ulanity Pools, Rantok Province *Kassok Province Category:Species Information